


flu bug bites

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atticus Callenreese, Gay Parents, Protectiveness, Random thought, ash goes into protective dad mode, more Ash and Eiji cuteness, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Atticus gets a stomach bug and Ash freaks out.





	flu bug bites

Ash and Eiji were falling alseep, it was a cool autumn night and the rain tapping against the glass caused a calming atmosphere. Ash snuggled up against Eiji. Atticus had been fussy all day so they were both exhausted. Once they both dozed off, Atticus snuck into the bedroom. He was whimpering, he went over to Eiji and pulled at his arm. 

“Pop-pop”

“Huh, What, are you okay?”

“I don’t feel good.”

“Oh no.” He pulled him on the bed and felt his forehead, “ oh you are burning up.” 

He nudged at Ash trying to get him to wake up. Ash finally stirred awake. 

“Everything okay?”

“Atticus isn’t feeling good”

“WHAT!? Oh my god!!! Come here” he said grabbing him and holding him. He got up and picked Atticus up and brought in the bathroom room to take his temperature. 

“Eiji it’s 101.5 what should we do!? Should we take him to the hospital!?”

“Oh my god Ash no, he just has a small fever, give him some children’s Tylenol and a wet cool cloth.”

“I think he needs to be seen.”

“Ash you’re going to freak him out!”

Eiji went into the bathroom and picked up Atticus and put him to bed. He went to get him a couple Tylenol’s and a cool rag. Ash came running into the bedroom and laid down with Atticus and held him. Eiji came back into the room.

“Ash give him some room. That’s not helping his fever.”

“I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“ he’s fine and you’re freaking him out.”

Atticus looked at Ash scared, he tried to move away. Which caused Ash to hold him tighter. 

“Daddy, I feel like I’m going to be sick”

“That’s it I’m taking him to the ER”

“Oh my god Ash! Stop it!”

Atticus grabbed his stuffed pumpkin and tried to push Ash away. 

“Ash can you get me a glass of water I forgot to grab one.” Eiji said and sat down next to the bed. 

He squeezed Atticus,” I will be right back I promise.”

Ash left the room, and Atticus moved to lay more comfortable. His cheeks were rosey from the fever. Eiji smiled at him and rubbed his hand. 

“Just feel icky huh?”

“I threw up at Uncle Shorters.”

“I know, why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling good?”

He shrugged his shoulders, and yawned. Ash came back in the room. 

“I got water and a small bottle of OJ. How is he doing?”

“He’s probably just got a stomach bug. He threw up at Shorters.”

“My fault I should have been watching him today.”

“Nah, nothing we could do. We can just stay with him right now.”

Ash crawled back into bed and held Atticus who was starting to fall back asleep. Eiji put his head down on the mattress. 

The next morning Atticus woke up feeling a lot better. He looked over at Ash fast asleep on the edge of the bed and Eiji asleep on the floor.


End file.
